KITT vs CORTANA
by Meraki Genesis
Summary: KITT and his father experience the new Cortana. Just something random I whipped up. PLEASE R&R! (CROSSOVER WITH BOTH KR's) I DONT OWN THEM!


**KITT VS. CORTANA**

The Knight Three Thousand and Two Thousand were both parked in their respectful gimbals. Both father and son sat side by side. Both scanners swooshing at heart-beat rate and at their brightest setting.

However, Kitt noticed that something was off about his son. He was just way to….quiet. Kitt knew that his son had to be tied from the mission him and Mike just came back from….

But he was never _this_ quiet.

"Son? Is everything ok?" Kitt asked like a concerned father would.

"Yeah," KITT sounded so distant to his father. "I was just…thinking….of something."

Kitt didn't like the distant response from his son. So…he decided to do something he never did unless it was an emergency and he had to do it for either Mike's sake or his sons'.

Using his son's own signal so his son would not suspect him, he peered into KITT's CPU through a link he and his son shared, to see what exactly he was doing. Kitt didn't like to do this because he would never disrespect someone's privacy without reason, but, as the saying goes, curiosity got the best of him.

' _As it always does.'_ He thought to himself.

When Kitt got inside his son's CPU, he expected to see file after file open and being scanned all at once…

 _NOT_. _A. CHANCE._

Instead all he saw was an image…..

An image only focused on Mike's laptop that was seated on the desk in front of the giant screen. In AI terms, it was more of a glare than anything else.

' _Weird….what's he thinking?'_ Kitt was completely confused as to what he son was up to.

"Son," Kitt said softly and quietly so he wouldn't spook his son. "why are you…glaring, at Mike's laptop?"

However, Kitt failed miserably.

"FATHER! What are you doing here?!" KITT said whirling around to face his father. Kitt put up his 'hands' in surrender.

"Whoawhoawhoa!" He took a step closer to his son before putting down his 'hands.' "Its ok. I just wanted to see what you were doing, that's all. I swear." KITT glared at his father. He was _not_ ok with him barging into his own business.

"Why did you sneak in on me? Why didn't you just ask to see what I was doing?" He was still glaring at his father. But his glare softened when his father pointed to the image of Mike's laptop.

"Is there a reason why your glaring at your driver's laptop, son?" Kitt asked as he stood next to his son. KITT looked from his father, to the image and growled.

"Well, you're going to think this is quit stupid but, you know that new Cortana thing?" KITT asked as he looked back up to his father.

"Yeah, it's part of the new Windows 10 update." Then he got an embarrassed surprised look on his face. "Oh son, I-"

"NONONO! That is not what I was referencing! Don't you dare even think that!" An undeniable blush crept up KITT's face as his father's misunderstanding fully set in.

"Sorry, I thought that's what you meant."

"Ok, well, anyway, I just don't seem to think that its all that. I mean the thing even supposedly has its own _personality_." Kitt had to stifle a laugh at his son's ranting. "Show off! I'm ten-no a thousand times better than that…that-"

"Program?" Kitt suggested.

"Yeah, yeah that…program. Oooh I just want to show it who's boss and who _is_ better." KITT said with a devilish grin.

Then, like a light switch being turned on, both father and son looked at each other in the eye.

They knew _exactly what they were going to do._

Without another word, Kitt slipped back in through his side of the link and both of them came fully back online.

KITT turned on Mike's laptop and typed in his password. Kitt then pulled up Cortana.

"Ok son, you know what to do." He said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Cortana," He said with a devilish tone. "tell me, is there any other piece of technology that is better than you?" KITT heard his father's chuckle.

"No, there is not." The female, monotone voice said.

"Are you positive?" He said still with the same amount of devil in his voice. Kitt's chuckle quickly turned into a small laugh.

"Yes," The monotone voice replied. "there is not any other piece of technology better than me." Even though the female monotone voice was incapable of having any emotion, KITT could've sworn he heard a mockery in the voice.

"Well, can I tell you something _Cortana_?" KITT said inching closer to the laptop. His father immediately stopped laughing when he saw his son's actions. Maybe he took this to far…

"Son?" Fear leaking into his voice. "What are you doing?"

KITT ignored him completely and stopped just mere inches away from the desk.

"YOU ARE A-!" A full list of _very colorful_ vocabulary came blaring out of KITT's audio speakers. It was amazing no one heard him.

Kitt, in the meantime, was laughing so hard, his entire frame shook.


End file.
